Hearts Desire
by Shikkoku-no-chi
Summary: AU: Danny and sam are from a world where the teaching and customs of their homes forces them to love in secret, with an upcoming war creeping its way in between their two homes will they do what it takes to stay together..or will hate divide them..


The soft hue of the morning sky was pleasing to the eye to say the least, the soft purples and reds danced all around the sky and off the ground and trees. Everything looked lovely. The boy turned his bright blue gaze to the person sitting next to him lightly tracing her face with his talon like hand, the light from the sky making her look very pretty in the boys opinion. His wings ruffled in affection for the girl as her purple eyes fluttered open, her ebony ears twitching as she yawned stretching and mewing softly. She nuzzled against the winged boy and he stroked her hair with his talon hand a soft purr erupting from the girl. he smiled softly and she sat up to hug him in which he gladly returned. her paw like hands were soft against the feathers on his wings as they embraced. She smiled a kitty smile and looked at the boy her eyes gleaming.

"Wow, what a night..." she breathed as she rested her head against his chest.

The boy chuckled and nodded petting her gently resting his head atop of hers.

"You can say that again, it sure was fun." He smiled down at her drinking in the scent of her hair.

"Thanks for spending it with me, Danny." she purred more and Danny nodded happily.

"Of course Sam, it was my pleasure." he began, tilting her head up, looking deep into her violet orbs.

"It just sucks that we have to meet at night, I feel bad for making you stay up so late so often…" he grazed his talon hands under her eyes were soft black undertones were forming from the many sleepless nights as of recently. she closed her eyes reaching her paw up to clutch his talon smiling softly.

"You know I don't mind, whats a few nights of no sleep going to hurt?" she chuckled and Danny couldn't help but smile a bit more. His smile soon faded as he clutched her tighter.

"You have to go home now…" he frowned his wings drooping slightly.

Sam looked up and cupped Danny's face with her pawed hand her eyes gazed at him sadly but full of love.

"It will only be for a couple of days, then we can meet once more under the moonlight and enjoy being with each other." She tried to cheer up her dearest but it didn't seem to be working. He clutched her hand tightly.

"I wish we didn't have to meet in secret…that we could just be together without worrying about what anyone thinks or the consequences.."

"You know we both wish that, but alas it just can't be…" she stated pressing herself against him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"But why, I don't see why our two people have to hate each other so much…"

The boy frowned more holding Sam close. Sam belonged to a clan of cat people who go by the name of the Glaring's, While Danny himself was from a flock of bird people who are known as Soarers. His specific group was called the unkindness for he bore the black feathers and the flat songs of the raven. The two, clan and flock, had been at war with each other since before anyone could remember, the Unkindness and Glaring's especially since most of the Glaring's love to wear feathers of the unkindness. the more you have the more renowned as a strong warrior you were. Sam was wearing some now in her hair and around her wrists on thread. The difference was that they were Danny's feathers and she didn't get them from killing him. Unlike the rest of her clan, they were given to her by him to symbolize she was his even though only they would know thats what it meant.

Sam blinked as the sun shined in her eyes and she sighed.

"I must leave now, but i promise to return when the moon is full." she kissed him gently and cupped his face looking at him lovingly. he held her tight against him and looked at her the same way.

"Okay, ill see you then.."

with one last kiss she padded off into the trees to her home and he flew above the clouds to his. Their hearts felt heavy as the parted knowing that the next time they meet they might have to act like enemies, just until the next full moon...


End file.
